justdancefandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Can't Get You Out of My Head
|artist= |year= 2001 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= |effort= |pc = (Aparições em /Remake) |gc = (regular) |lc = (Original) (Remake) |picto = 61 (JD) 89 (Remake) |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |codename = CantGetYou |audio = |dura = 3:49 }}"Can't Get You Out of My Head" por está incluido em . Dançarina A dançarina, uma mulher, tem cabelo encaracolado azul curto que pára em seu pescoço. Ela tem um corpo esbelto e é vista usando um vestido de uma peça azul com mangas únicas com gola e babados azuis escuros, um par de luvas azuis sem dedos com um coração branco e um par de botas azuis. Ela também tem bandas azuis escuras nos cotovelos. Remake No remake, as partes azuis claras da dançarina são um pouco mais escuras, as partes azuis mais profundas são mais violetas e ela tem um contorno branco sob um brilho roxo. Fundo O fundo é uma sala azul escura com um piso reflexivo. A parede é cerceta escura nos cantos e mais clara no meio; na parede, há uma grade azul clara, semelhante aos primeiros gráficos da linha 3D e triângulos voadores com linhas que formam mais triângulos da mesma cor. Duas linhas roxas no topo e no fundo cercam a parede. Remake No remake, a sala é preta e pisca azul-marinho no meio. O telhado e o chão têm mais linhas de grade, que agora são azuis, e os triângulos são maiores. Durante a rotina, as linhas de grade giram e rolam. No final, o treinador desaparece e a tela fica preta. Aparições em Mashups Can't Get You Out Of My Head aparece no seguinte Mashup: * Ain't No Other Man (Dançarina Beta) Aparições em Modos Party Master Can't Get You Out of My Head aparece nos modos Puppet/Party Master. Aqui estão as legendas atribuídas a seus passos de dança: * Back To Blue * Going Nowhere * Good Bye * Ironing * Watching You Curiosidades * Como visto no square no menu do , o vestido da dançarina era pra ser um pouco mais escuro. * Antes do jogo ser lançado, a dançarina tinha uma roupa parecida com a do vídeo da música. ** A rotina beta foi por razões desconhecidas aparecer no Mashup de Ain't No Other Man no (que é um exclusivo de Wii U). ***Essa música e Fame são as únicas músicas do que tem uma dançarina bem diferente na versão beta. *Como visto em uma gameplay promocional inicial, a dançarina tinha características faciais mais visíveis, luvas diferentes (com uma elipse e círculos pequenos em vez de um coração) e um contorno azul. **O fundo também era diferente, pois tinha apenas uma linha roxa e sem triângulos. *A linha "la la la" não aparece nas letras em . * "Every" é escrito de duas maneiras diferentes na música. A primeira maneira é "ev'ry", dito em "Ev'ry night." Enquanto o próximo é: "Every day". Isso acontece devido ao fato de Kylie Minogue dizer o segundo "Every" mais lento. **Isso não acontece no remake.https://youtu.be/GaK8YTJ__BI?t=89 *No remake, "Boy it s more" é confundido com "Boy its more". **Em adição, "Boy it s more than"/"I dare to think about" é dividido como "Boy it s more"/"Than I dare to think about", e "I just can t get you out of my head" não aparece na ultima vez que é cantado. * Esta é a segunda música que faz sua única aparição em a ter arquivos em Just Dance Now. Seguido por I Get Around e por Cotton Eye Joe. ** No entanto, nos arquivos desta música não existem movimentos dourados. * Um passo desta música é reutilizado mais tarde em Kids in America e Lump. * Esta é a segunda música nos arquivos do que não contém movimentos dourados. A primeira foi I Get Around, que mais tarde recebeu movimentos dourados. Galeria Arquivos de Jogos Cantgetyou jd1 cover generic.png|''Can’t Get You Out Of My Head'' Cantgetyou.jpg|''Can’t Get You Out Of My Head'' (Remake) cantgetyou cover@2x.jpg|Cover de Cantgetyou picto-sprite.png|Pictogramas Screenshots em Jogo Cantgetyou menu.png|''Can’t Get You Out of My Head'' no menu do cantgetyou routineselection.png|Tela de seleção de rotina do Elementos Beta Cantgetyou beta outfit.png|Dançarina beta (no mashup do Ain’t No Other Man) Cantgetyou promo gameplay.jpg|Gameplay promocional inicial Outros cantgetyou jdnow no gui.jpeg|No GUI (remake) Videos Kylie Minogue - Can't Get You Out Of My Head (HD) Can't Get You Out of My Head - Gameplay Teaser (US) Cant Get You Out Of My Head Just Dance Video game Can’t Get You Out of My Head - Just Dance (Extraction) Can’t Get You Out of My Head (Beta) - Just Dance (Extraction) Can’t Get You Out of My Head - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Referências de:Can't Get You Out of My Head en:Can’t Get You Out of My Head es:Can't Get You Out of My Head ru:Can't Get You Out of My Head Categoria:Músicas por Kylie Minogue Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance 1 Categoria:Julia Spiesser